Due to age, high cholesterol and other contributing factors, a large percentage of the population has arterial atherosclerosis that totally occludes portions of the patient's vasculature and presents significant risks to patient health. For example, in the case of a total occlusion of a coronary artery, the result may be painful angina, loss of cardiac tissue or patient death. In another example, complete occlusion of the femoral and/or popliteal arteries in the leg may result in limb threatening ischemia and limb amputation.
Commonly known endovascular devices and techniques are either inefficient (time consuming procedure), have a high risk of perforating a vessel (poor safety) or fail to cross the occlusion (poor efficacy). Physicians currently have difficulty visualizing the native vessel lumen, can not accurately direct endovascular devices toward visualized lumen, or fail to advance devices through the lesion. Bypass surgery is often the preferred treatment for patients with chronic total occlusions, but less invasive techniques would be preferred.